tekkenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Yoshimitsu
Yoshimitsu (吉光) est un personnage de la série Tekken. Il apparaît pour la première fois dans le tout premier Tekken. Il reviendra ensuite dans tous les opus principaux. Yoshimitsu est un personnage populaire dû au fait qu'il change d'apparence à chaque jeu, à ses coups loufoques et au fait qu'il manie l'épée en combat. Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : Tekken 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tekken 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 2 Tekken 3 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3 Tekken 4 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 4 Tekken 5 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 Tekken 5 dr tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken_7_icone.png|link=Tekken 7 Tekken tag 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Tekken card challenge tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken advance tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Advance Tekken resolute tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Resolute Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3D Prime Edition Tekken card tournament tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Card Tournament Street fighter x tekken.jpg|link=Street Fighter X Tekken tekken galaga bannière.png|link=Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition Tekken the motion picture.jpg|link=Tekken : The Motion Picture Tekken the movie tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken (film 2010) 'Personnalité ' Véritable Robin des Bois de Tekken, Yoshimitsu est avant tout un personnage qui prend le temps de venir en aide aux autres et d'aider les plus démunis. Ce sont les causes de ses participations aux trois premiers tournois. Dans Tekken 5, on apprend qu'il est aussi venu en aide à Ling Xiaoyu alors qu'elle courait un danger, et dans Tekken 7, il ranime Leo sous asphyxie en effectuant un massage cardiaque. En tant que chef du clan Manji, qui a pour but de donner aux plus pauvres ce qu'ils volent aux plus riches, il fait preuve d'une certaine autorité et n'hésite pas à exclure un membre pour profit personnel à l'instar de Kunimitsu avant le premier Tekken. Toutefois, il a beaucoup de considération pour ses amis. Lorsqu'ils meurent, tués par Bryan Fury, Yoshimitsu jure de les venger et n'hésite pas à s'inscrire au cinquième tournoi pour cela. On note aussi chez ce personnage, une grande fidélité pour ses amis, notamment avec le Dr.Bosconovitch qui est responsable de son bras mécanique qui remplace son bras d'origine, perdu dans une fusillade. Pour l'aider, il participera au deuxième et troisième tournoi. Il est intéressant de constater que son épée semble être douée de pouvoir et peut rendre son utilisateur fou. Elle doit être nourrie de sang pour être contrôlable. Ce problème pousse Yoshimitsu à participer au sixième tournoi afin de résoudre la soif de sang de l'épée. Dans Tekken 2, Kunimitsu cherche à obtenir l'épée qui est réputée puissante et magique. Yoshimitsu sait aussi faire preuve de légèreté. Ce trait se retrouve surtout dans son gameplay qui se compose de nombreux coups loufoques comme lorsqu'il s'étourdit en combat et tombe au sol. On peut aussi le voir combiner son bras mécanique et son épée pour en faire une hélice d'hélicoptère et s'envoler dans l'une de ses win pose avec le Dr.Bosconovitch dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ou bien dans l'ending de Tekken 2. 'Apparence' Célèbre ninja, Yoshimitsu est connu pour changer de tenue à chaque épisode de la série. Il n'y a que dans Tekken Tag Tournament où il conserve les tenues du jeu précédent. Souvent, ses tenues font référence à la culture japonaise, pays dont il est originaire. Autre signe reconnaissable du ninja : son épée. En effet, il apparaît toujours armé. Celle-ci a connu diverses évolutions avec les jeux : lumineuse ou non, avec des manches différents. À partir de Tekken 6, Yoshimitsu en possédera deux. Une dans son dos, rangée. L'autre dans sa main. Mystérieux, le personnage n'a jamais dévoilé son visage. Même sa peau demeure un mystère tant il est couvert d'éléments. Néanmoins, dans Tekken 2, on peut apercevoir furtivement sa peau qui semble être blanche. Selon les jeux, ses tenues sont plus ou moins atypiques. :Lien : Apparence de Yoshimitsu Jeux Tekken ' thumb|130px :''Lien : Liste des coups de Yoshimitsu dans Tekken Yoshimitsu est un personnage jouable dans le tout premier Tekken. Il est disponible dès le départ sur la sélection des personnages. '''Prologue : Yoshimitsu est à la tête d’un réseau de voleurs internationaux, le «Manji Clan». Ce clan vole les gens qui gagnent malhonnêtement leur argent et le redonne aux plus démunis, notamment les réfugiés politiques. Il participe au tournoi avec sa subordonnée Kunimitsu pour voler l’argent promis au vainqueur. Biographie du manuel : Automate à l'image d'un maître d'épée Ninja, personne ne sait d'où il vient ni pourquoi il participe au tournoi. Il a toutefois été en cheville avec un syndicat du crime célèbre dans le monde entier... thumb|center|200 px Ending : Assis sur son cheval, Yoshimitsu et les autres membres du clan Manji traversent le quartier pauvre où vivent Marshall Law et sa femme. Ils ouvrent des mallettes qui contiennent des billets, ce qui a pour effet de les faire voler, réjouissant les habitants du quartier qui les récupèrent, heureux. À savoir : *Yoshimitsu apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. *Le sous-boss de Yoshimitsu est Ganryu. À l'inverse, lorsque Ganryu est joué, Yoshimitsu devient son sous-boss. *Yoshimitsu et Kunimitsu possèdent la même voix. *Yoshimitsu est le premier personnage à avoir un 10 Hit Combo qui intègre un coup imparable. ---- Tekken 2 ' thumb|155px :''Lien : Liste des coups de Yoshimitsu dans Tekken 2 Yoshimitsu est de retour dans le second opus Tekken et est toujours disponible dès le début du jeu. '''Prologue : Leader du Manji Clan, un groupe de voleurs renommés. Le scientifique qui avait dans le passé sauvé sa vie, le Dr.Bosconovitch, est retenu en otage par Kazuya Mishima. Pour le sauver, Yoshimitsu entre au tournoi. Prologue du site officiel japonais https://tekken.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Fichier:Yoshimitsu_biographie_japonaise_tekken_2.png : Yoshimitsu est le chef de la guilde de voleurs internationale appelée Manji Clan. Doté d'un moteur d'énergie perpétuelle qui alimente son bras artificiel et armé de son katana, il est un expert en Manji Jujutsu. Le Dr.Bosconovitch, scientifique qui a développé Jack-2, est le même scientifique qui a développé le bras artificiel à énergie perpétuelle de Yoshimitsu. Il y a quelques temps, le bras avec lequel il tenait son épée a été entièrement sectionné lors d'un raid raté, pendant lequel il essayait de voler les secrets du moteur perpétuel dans le laboratoire où cela été conservé. Ce même docteur qui avait développé cette technologue et qu'il essayait de voler, lui sauva la vie en attachant le bras artificiel à énergie perpétuelle au chef Manji. Yoshimitsu, qui s'était échappé en toute sécurité grâce au scientifique, participe au tournoi pour le sauver de son ravisseur : Kazuya Mishima. Biographie du manuel : Sujet : YOSHIMITSU Nationalité : inconnue Âge : inconnu Profession : voleur Évaluation : Leader reconnu d'un gang de hors-la-loi, Yoshimitsu a récemment été identifié au cours d'un cambriolage dans les laboratoires de recherche et développement de Mishima. Il a perdu un bras dans la fusillade qui a suivi, mais a depuis été équipé d'une prothèse améliorée, apparemment construite par notre invité, le docteur Bosconovitch. En dehors de l'intérêt que nous portons à cet ancien membre de gang, Kunimitsu est également très impatiente de revoir à nouveau le sujet. Style de combat : Aiki-jujitsu thumb|center|200 px Ending : Yoshimitsu s'attaque à un hélicoptère. Pour ce faire, il s'envole grâce à son bras mécanique. Une fois devant l'engin, il brise la vitre et récupère le Dr.Bosconovitch avant de sauter avec lui. L'hélicoptère explose tandis qu'ils descendent toujours grâce au bras de Yoshimitsu. À savoir : *Yoshimitsu possède désormais la stance Indian. *Le sous-boss du stage 8 de Yoshimitsu est Kunimitsu. À l'inverse, il est le sous-boss du stage 8 de Kunimitsu. *Yoshimitsu apparaît dans l'ending d'Angel. *Yoshimitsu a son propre stage : Serene Forest. *Yoshimitsu apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. ---- 'Tekken 3 ' thumb|150px :Lien : Liste des coups de Yoshimitsu dans Tekken 3 Yoshimitsu est de retour dans le troisième opus Tekken. De nouveau, il est disponible dès le début du jeu. Prologue : Bosconovitch a créé la Cold Sleep Machine durant ses expériences sur la vie éternelle. Cette technologie, quoique non testée, a servi à préserver sa jeune fille, morte subitement. Yoshimitsu l’aida en apportant les fonds nécessaires, et en tant que leader du Manji Clan, il continua aussi d’aider les pauvres et les désavantagés. Yoshimitsu rendit visite au Dr.Bosconovitch lorsqu’il apprit que des maîtres en arts martiaux disparaissaient un peu partout. Le « Yo-man » fut surprit de trouver Bosconovitch souffrant d’une mystérieuse pathologie. Il pensait qu’il avait contracter cette maladie durant ses expériences sur la Cold Sleep Machine. Comme dans une étrange histoire de science-fiction, Bosconovitch dit qu’il avait besoin du sang d’Ogre pour survivre. Reconnaissant envers le Dr, Yoshimitsu entra au tournoi pour l’aider. Biographie du manuel : Yoshimitsu est le chef du clan Manji, un célèbre groupe de voleurs à la Robin des Bois. Il s'est inscrit à ce tournoi après avoir appris que son ami le docteur Bosconovitch doit se nourrir du sang de l'Ogre pour vivre. Yoshimitsu se bat à présent pour sauver la vie de l'homme auquel il est redevable de sa propre vie.''http://fr.tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Notice_T3_(29).jpg thumb|center|200 px '''Ending :' Une substance verte est montrée dans un bocal sur lequel il est écrit "Sang d'Ogre". De son côté, Yoshimitsu regarde un rat dans sa cage en compagnie du Dr.Bosconovitch. On voit alors le rat boire cette fameuse substance verte. Yoshimitsu et Dr.B se regardent et observent la réaction du rat. La scène change et on voit Yoshimitsu quittant le laboratoire en courant avec le Dr.B sous son bras. Le laboratoire explose alors puis l'on voit le rat devenu énorme surgir de l'explosion. À savoir : *Yoshimitsu possède désormais la stance Flea. *Dans le mode Tekken Force, Yoshimitsu affronte lui-même, Mokujin, Bryan Fury et Heihachi Mishima. *Yoshimitsu partage son ending avec le Dr.Bosconovitch. *Yoshimitsu apparaît dans l'embu du jeu. Dans les deux premières versions, ses costumes sont alternés. Dans la troisième version, il est remplacé par le Dr.Bosconovitch. *Sa P1 de Tekken 3 est celle qui a été la plus utilisée dans la série. Elle a été présente dans ce jeu, dans Tekken Card Challenge, dans Tekken Tag Tournament, dans Tekken Advance ainsi que dans Street Fighter X Tekken. Dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection, il peut également être personnalisé pour avoir cette apparence. *Sur sa CG, Yoshimitsu a deux épées alors qu'il en utilise une seule dans le jeu. *Yoshimitsu possède son arène qu'il partage avec Mokujin. Cette arène se nomme Forest. *Dans le mode Theater, l'ending de Yoshimitsu se nomme Ogre's Blood. ---- 'Tekken Tag Tournament ' thumb|165px :Lien : Liste des coups de Yoshimitsu dans Tekken Tag Tournament Comme la plupart des personnages jouables dans Tekken 3, Yoshimitsu est jouable dans Tekken Tag Tournament. Il est disponible dès le départ. center|200px Ending : Yoshimitsu fait face à Kunimitsu. Après s'être regardés quelques secondes, ils se foncent dessus, armes à la main. Yoshimitsu utilise une technique lui permettant de se démultiplier. Puis, ils se retrouvent chacun à la place initiale de l'ennemi. On voit alors Kunimitsu tomber au sol. Yoshimitsu fait alors quelques mouvements avec son arme en signe de victoire. Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet Netsu : À savoir : *Le sous-boss du stage 7 de Yoshimitsu est Bryan Fury. S'il fait équipe avec lui alors son sous-boss sera Kazuya Mishima. *Yoshimitsu possède son propre stage qui porte son nom. Il existe deux versions : Yoshimitsu-A et Yoshimitsu-B. *Yoshimitsu apparaît dans les endings de Kunimitsu, Roger et Alex. *Dans le manuel du jeu, Yoshimitsu est décrit comme : Le ninja mécanique de l'espace. *L'ending de Kunimitsu est similaire à celui de Yoshimitsu. La seule différence est que dans son ending, c'est elle qui bat Yoshimitsu. *Yoshimitsu partage une win pose spéciale avec Ling Xiaoyu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kWW7L6yy8E ---- 'Tekken 4 ' thumb|235px :Lien : Liste des coups de Yoshimitsu dans Tekken 4 Yoshimitsu est de nouveau jouable dans le quatrième opus Tekken et est disponible dès le départ. Prologue : En tant que leader du parti Manji, Yoshimitsu se consacra à la cause des réfugiés politiques, toujours plus nombreux à travers le monde, en leur faisant parvenir des vivres, en leur assurant une assistance médicale et en faisant construire des abris. Malheureusement, dû au manque de moyens et de bénévoles, Yoshimitsu doutait quant à la pérennité de son organisation. Lorsque Yoshimitsu eut écho du King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, il envisagea une union entre le parti Manji et la Mishima Zaibatsu. Avec ce rêve en tête, Yoshimitsu décida de s'inscrire au tournoi immédiatement. Il devait battre Heihachi Mishima à tout prix. Biographie du manuel : Yoshimitsu consacre tout son temps à une organisation humanitaire portant secours aux réfugiés, le parti Manji, dont il est le directeur. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, son organisation souffre beaucoup de la pénurie chronique de fonds et de main d'oeuvre. '' ''Lorsqu'on lui parle du nouveau "King of Iron Fist Tournament 4", Yoshimitsu comprend que c'est pour le parti Manji une occasion inespérée de prendre le contrôle de l'Empire Financier Mishima. Avec les immenses richesses de cet empire, il pourrait aider tellement plus de gens. Il s'inscrit immédiatement, déterminé à battre Heihachi Mishima pour le plus grand bien de l'humanité. '' 'Épilogue''' : Lorsque le clan Manji sut que la victoire était arrivée, ils furent en délire. Leur rêve le plus fou devint réalité... Yoshimitsu, toutefois, savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Heihachi Mishima. Yoshimitsu donna un ordre à son clan, et ils foncèrent au manoir Mishima. thumb|center|200 px Ending : Au siège de la Mishima Zaibatsu, Yoshimitsu s'approche d'Heihachi pour récupérer l'entreprise. Ce dernier n'ayant pas l'intention de le laisser lui succéder, tous ses hommes pointent leur arme sur Yoshimitsu. Heihachi critique alors le Clan Manji qu'il considère comme des artistes ratés qui se mettent en travers de sa route. Ce à quoi Yoshimitsu répond : "Ceux qui suivent le chemin du diable seront jugés un jour.". Une voix venant d'un haut-parleur se fait entendre, annonçant que quelqu'un a pénétré dans le coffre du trésor central. Il s'agit des Manji qui sont parvenus à voler le coffre. Furieux, Heihachi ordonne à ses hommes de tuer Yoshimitsu qui quitte les lieux après avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait. À savoir : *La phrase que Yoshimitsu dit dans son ending est la suivante : 「天網恢恢疎にして漏らさず」 (Tenmō kaikai sonishite morasazu). Il s'agit d'un proverbe qui pourrait se traduire ainsi : "Le filet du ciel a de grandes mailles, mais rien ne lui échappe". Cette phrase est également dite par Yoshimitsu dans SoulCalibur III. *Yoshimitsu apparaît dans l'ending de Bryan Fury. *Le coup Soul Stealer (1+4) a été programmé par Katsuhiro Harada. Il s'agissait d'une mécanique difficile à programmer. En raison de sa complexité, cette propriété de voler les coups des adversaires fut retirée après Tekken 4.https://tekken.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Fichier:Yoshimitsu_Tweet_32.jpg ---- 'Tekken 5 ' thumb|225px :Lien : Liste des coups de Yoshimitsu dans Tekken 5 :Lien : Liste des coups de Yoshimitsu dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Yoshimitsu est de nouveau présent dans le cinquième opus canonique de Tekken. Il est toujours disponible au début du jeu. Prologue : Yoshimitsu. Ninja dévoué à la cause des pauvres. En forçant la chambre forte de la Mishima Zaibatsu, il y trouva Bryan Fury, blessé. Il l'aida alors à s'échapper. Un mois plus tard, en rendant visite au Dr.Bosconovitch, Yoshimitsu trouva ses amis morts. Bryan les avait cruellement remerciés. "Il paiera pour ça", déclara Yoshimitsu. Apprenant que Bryan s'était inscrit au King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Yoshimitsu décida à son tour d'entrer dans la danse. Biographie du manuel : Yoshimitsu, chef du parti Manji, aide les gens souffrant de famine dans le monde. Quand les membres de son parti furent menacés, Yoshimitsu vola à leur secours, mais beaucoup furent massacrés. Quand Yoshimitsu apprit que le tueur participait au King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, il aiguisa son sabre et s'inscrit dans le but de venger ses amis disparus. thumb|center|200 px Ending : La cinématique débute avec Bryan dans un endroit complètement détruit avec des flammes autour de lui. Il recherche Yoshimitsu qu'il retrouve derrière un pilier. Il tire alors dessus afin que Yoshimitsu sorte de sa cachette et continue de lui tirer dessus jusqu'à ce que le ninja se téléporte. Se demandant où est-il passé, Yoshimitsu réapparaît et donne un coup de sabre, provoquant l'explosion du cyborg. Yoshimitsu relève sa tête et s'exclame d'un "Punition !". À savoir : *Yoshimitsu possède désormais la stance Manji Dragonfly. *Les sous-boss de Yoshimitsu sont Raven pour le stage 4 et Bryan Fury pour le stage 7. *Dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection, il est possible de personnaliser Yoshimitsu pour qu'il ressemble à Kunimitsu puisqu'il peut porter sa dague, son masque et sa tenue. Son masque de Tekken 3 est aussi disponible. *Il est l'un des rares personnages (avec Anna Williams et Marshall Law) à avoir une interlude quand il se fait battre par son sous-boss, Raven. Quand Yoshimitsu le bat, il n'y pas d'interlude de fin. Toutefois, il exécute toujours la même win pose, celle où il fait un salto arrière avant de s’asseoir et magner son épée. *Dans le film Drillbit Taylor, on peut voir les deux personnages principaux jouer à Tekken 5, l'un joue Yoshimitsu, et l'autre Jack-5. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1a5MkEBxo0 *La win pose pendant laquelle Yoshimitsu dit "Ansou shuha" ne fonctionne pas lorsqu'il porte sa troisième tenue. ---- 'Tekken 6 ' thumb|275px :Lien : Liste des coups de Yoshimitsu dans Tekken 6 :Lien : Dialogues du Scenario Campaign Yoshimitsu revient dans le sixième opus canonique de Tekken. Comme tous les personnages présents dans ce jeu, Yoshimitsu est disponible dès le départ sur la sélection des personnages. Prologue : Yoshimitsu était à la poursuite de Bryan Fury pour venger ses confrères tombés au combat, quand il remarqua qu’une aura sinistre émanait de son épée spirituelle. La nature de l’arme était telle qu’elle finissait toujours par pousser son utilisateur à la folie à cause de sa constante soif de sang. Yoshimitsu avait réussi à tempérer le pouvoir de l’épée en la nourrissant du sang d’individus malveillants, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir cet équilibre. L’épée menaçait à tout moment de partir à la recherche d’un nouveau maître en semant le chaos sur son passage. Pour empêcher un tel désastre, Yoshimitsu réussit à se procurer le Fumaken, un sabre capable de contenir le pouvoir de l’épée maudite. Il décida également de s’inscrire au 6e King of Iron Fist Tournament, véritable concentration d’énergie maléfique, pour rétablir l’équilibre de son arme. thumb|center|200 px Ending : Après avoir défait Azazel, Yoshimitsu récupère la sphère présente dans le corps de la créature. C'est alors que l'objet se met à léviter autour de Yoshimitsu pour finalement fusionner avec son épée. Ne parvenant pas à contrôler son arme, Yoshimitsu se retrouve possédé par le gène démoniaque. À l'aide d'un coup d'épée, il parvient à trancher le temple en deux. À savoir : *Yoshimitsu possède désormais les stances Kincho et Mutou no Kiwami. *Yoshimitsu possède une tenue spéciale de Cardboard Tube Samurai de l'univers Penny Arcade. La tenue était uniquement disponible pour la version PlayStation 3 en bonus de précommande. *Les Item Move de Yoshimitsu sont les suivants : **Pistolet à gaz (n'importe quelle couleur) - Droite 450 000 G : 1+2+4 : Tire 3 fumées de gaz imbloquable qui cause 6+6+6 de dégâts. **Corps HO-1 (n'importe quelle couleur) du corps 700 000 G : 2+3+4 : Jette des pierres autour de lui. **Masse Dos 500 000 G : b+1+3+4 : Donne un coup bloquable de 20 de dégâts. *Dans le mode Arène, Yoshimitsu affronte Alisa Bosconovitch, Bryan Fury, Jin Kazama et Azazel. *Dans le mode Scénario Campaign, Yoshimitsu est le boss du niveau : Île Kigan. ---- 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ' thumb|250px :Lien : Liste des coups de Yoshimitsu dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Yoshimitsu revient, comme tous les autres personnages déjà présents dans Tekken 6, dans le second opus non-canonique de Tekken Tag Tournament. Biographie du site officiel : Chef du clan Manji des voleurs chevaleresques, il se bat contre les puissants et protège les faibles. Il est très doué à l'épée et taquine ses ennemis avec des mouvements peu orthodoxes. Sauvé par le Dr.Bosconovitch, il a décidé de lui venir en aide après que le docteur l'a équipé d'un bras mécanique. thumb|center|200 px Ending : Dans une pièce sombre, Bryan Fury manipule une arme laser pendant que Yoshimitsu l'observe, caché derrière un mur porteur. Ayant senti sa présence, Bryan se retourne pour l'attaquer avec son arme, le laser détruisant la poutre. Yoshimitsu parvient à esquiver l'attaque et disparaît dans la pénombre, se rendant invisible par la même occasion. Il surgit alors sur Bryan, ce dernier essayant de l'avoir avec son arme. Toutefois, Yoshimitsu parvient à repousser le laser avec la lame de son épée, découpant le cyborg en deux, qui disparaît ensuite sous une grosse explosion. Yoshimitsu termine avec le dicton : "on récole ce que l'on sème." Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet sur le mode rage : Special Tag Throws : * Yoshimitsu n'en a pas. Special Win Poses : *Alisa Bosconovitch : Yoshimitsu brandit son épée devant Alisa et celle-ci sort ses tronçonneuses à son tour. Ils possèdent une seconde win pose où Yoshimitsu s'envole avec son épée, suivit d'Alisa qui le rejoint en s'envolant à son tour. *Bryan Fury : Yoshimitsu lui tend la main. Il fait alors semblant de la saisir mais en profite pour lui mettre un coup de poing. Yoshimitsu esquive en disparaissant. *Dr.Bosconovitch : Yoshimitsu prend le Dr.Bosconovitch par la main et s'envole avec lui grâce à son épée qui lui sert d'hélice comme ce fut le cas dans son ending de Tekken 2. *Kunimitsu : Yoshimitsu admire son épée jusqu'au moment où Kunimitsu arrive et tente de l'attaquer. Mais ce dernier disparaît sous ses yeux. *Raven : Tous les deux font des signes ninjas. Special Continue : *Bryan Fury : Yoshimitsu est assis par terre, bras croisés, ignorant Bryan qui tente de le convaincre de ne pas abandonner. https://tekken.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Fichier:Tekken_Tag_2_Yoshimitsu_&_Bryan_Continue *Heihachi Mishima : Yoshimitsu et Heihachi sont tous les deux assis par terre, les bras croisés, face à face. *Marshall Law : Yoshimitsu est assis par terre, bras croisés, ignorant Law qui tente de le convaincre de ne pas abandonner. *Raven : Yoshimitsu et Raven sont tous les deux assis par terre, les bras croisés, face à face. Partenaires en mode fantôme : Bryan-fury.png|link=Bryan Fury Dr-bosconovitch.png|link=Dr.Bosconovitch Jack-6.png|link=Jack-6 Kunimitsu.png|link=Kunimitsu Raven.png|link=Raven À savoir : *Le design de Yoshimitsu a été conçu par Takayuki Takeya. Il a également modélisé une statue de 35 cm dans sa nouvelle tenue.http://fr.tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Yoshimitsu_figurine_tekken_tag_tournament_2.jpg *Le item move de Yoshimitsu est la lame noire (2+3+4). *Dans la version Wii U, Yoshimitsu a un costume de Link. *Yoshimitsu apparaît dans les endings de Bryan Fury, Kunimitsu et Raven. Il est aussi cité dans l'ending de Wang Jinrei par le Dr.Bosconovitch. *C'est le seul Tekken non-canonique où Yoshimitsu a une nouvelle apparence. *Le nouveau design de Yoshimitsu a été dévoilé le 18 janvier 2011. https://twitter.com/Harada_TEKKEN/status/27289395656654849 ---- 'Tekken 7 ' thumb|250px :Lien : Liste des coups de Yoshimitsu dans Tekken 7 Dévoilé à l'aide d'un trailer comme l'un des personnages jouables de Tekken 7 le 8 mai 2015, Yoshimitsu ne sera disponible qu'à partir du 12 mai sur la version arcade. À l'instar des autres personnages, il sera ensuite disponible dès le départ sur la version console. Prologue de l'épisode : Alors que Heihachi reprenait sa place de PDG de l'entreprise Mishima, Yoshimitsu sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et participa au King of Iron Fist Tournament afin de confirmer ses soupçons. Son point d'infiltration serait un dojo de Mishima. Cela semblait l'endroit parfait pour trouver des renseignements, et même si le bâtiment allait servir d'arène pour son match de tournoi, Yoshimitsu préféra s'en approcher prudemment par les airs. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le dojo Mishima, l'endroit était délabré, comme si un typhon l'avait atteint de plein fouet. Un jeune artiste martial attendait Yoshimitsu dans l'obscurité. Yoshimitsu n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait un peu tendu... Il paraissait charmant, mais dangereux aussi, il se prépara donc au combat. thumb|center|200 px Ending : Leo est à terre et semble ne plus respirer. Yoshimitsu essaie de réveiller son adversaire en lui faisant un massage cardiaque. Reprenant conscience, Leo prend peur en voyant l'apparence de Yoshimitsu et s'agite dans tous les sens tandis que le ninja tente de maintenir son adversaire au sol. Leo donne un malencontreux coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de Yoshimitsu. Il s'écroule alors au sol tandis que Leo prend la fuite. La cinématique se termine sur la vue d'une statue du dojo. Rage Art 1 : b+1+2 Rage Art 2 (Supreme Soul Stealer) : u/b+1+4 Rage Drive : f,N,d,d/f+1+2 Power Crush : Kamikaze f+3+4 Wall Bounce : Toita Daoshi f+4 À savoir : *Avant son annonce officielle, des fuites avaient eu lieu sur la version arcade du jeu annonçant la présence de Yoshimitsu. *Le nouveau design de Yoshimitsu a été conçu par Kenichirō Yoshimura, un ancien designer du studio Platinum Games. https://twitter.com/Flying_Wonkey/status/598064897491013632 *Dans l'univers du jeu, sa nouvelle tenue aurait été fabriquée à partir des laboratoires de recherche Bosconovitch et serait basée sur des animaux aquatiques dérivés de la biotechnologie. https://twitter.com/Flying_Wonkey/status/598064586500145152 *Yoshimitsu apparaît dans l'ending de Leo Kliesen. *Noctis Lucis Caelum reprend l'une de ses win pose. *Jouer 50 fois Yoshimitsu permet de débloquer le titre "Possédé". Le jouer 100 fois permet ensuite de débloquer le titre "Tout ou rien". *On peut entendre Yoshimitsu dire "Hissatsu" après être parvenu à sortir d'une prise d'Anna Williams. 'Autre jeux' 'Tekken Advance ' thumb|89px Yoshimitsu est un personnage jouable de l'adaptation de Tekken sortie en France le 29 mars 2002 sur Game Boy Advance. À savoir : *Yoshimitsu apparaît sur la jaquette du jeu. *Yoshimitsu a son propre thème. *Le portrait de Yoshimitsu est le même que celui utilisé dans Tekken Tag Tournament. *Yoshimitsu a son propre stage dans le jeu, c'est une réplique de Yoshimitsu-A de Tekken Tag Tournament. ---- 'SoulCalibur IV ' Une bande de brigands chevaleresques connus sous le nom de Manjitou traversait le monde pour le compte des plus démunis. Le chef de cette bande, Yoshimitsu, était actuellement dans une vallée entourée de hautes montagnes qui dominaient l'Europe. Il avait perdu plusieurs bras valeureux dans sa dernière tentative pour dérober un fragment de Soul Edge. Mais ce fragment avait disparu, réduisant à néant ses espoirs de réussite. Un de ses officiers avait également disparu, et c'est en partant à sa recherche en direction de l'ouest que Yoshimitsu se retrouva dans cette vallée. Il retrouva son officier gravement blessé mais parvint à le sauver... Puis il vit la fille, radieuse comme l'enfeu, et la volée d'oiseaux aux ailes noires à son service. Si un monstre tel qu'elle avait volé le fragment, où l'emmènerait-il ? Yoshimitsu pensa de nouveau à Soul Edge. Il avait formé les Manjitou pour rompre le cycle diabolique de l’Épée maudite et protéger les hommes des horreurs de la guerre. Il allait devoir détruire le péril à sa source. Tout en s'occupant des blessures de son officier, Yoshimitsu convoqua les autres Manjitou puis continua sa reconnaissance. Des informations arrivaient de tout le pays, Yoshimitsu analysait et commençait à élaborer un plan détaillé et plein d'audace. Il frapperait les forces du mal à Ostrheinsburg, ville de tous les maux, puis se lancerait à la recherche de Soul Edge. Yoshimitsu donna des ordres à chacun de ses hommes. La plus grande campagne des Manjitou était sur le point de commencer. ---- 'Tekken Resolute ' Yoshimitsu est l'un des personnages jouables du jeu Tekken Resolute sorti en 2011 en France sur mobile. :Lien : Dialogues dans Tekken Resolute À savoir : *Dans le monde Histoire, Yoshimitsu affronte dans l'ordre : Jin Kazama, Nina Williams, King, Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law, Ling Xiaoyu et Kazuya Mishima. *Yoshimitsu porte la même tenue que celle utilisée dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection, c'est pourtant bien sa CG de Tekken 6 qui sert à l'illustrer. Les autres personnages portent tous leur tenue de Tekken 6. ---- 'Street Fighter X Tekken ' thumb|240px Leader du groupe ninja « à la Robin des Bois », connu sous le nom de Manji Clan, Yoshimitsu entendit une nuit un son de cloche, comme si il appelait quelqu’un. Yoshimitsu se demanda si son épée démoniaque résonnait à cause des combattants partis à la poursuite de Pandora en Antarctique. Il décida de partir sur le continent glacé pour apaiser son épée. (non-canonique) Yoshimitsu : (Je crains sur ce qui va arriver. Le faire seul, je ne peux.) Yoshimitsu embaucha les services de Raven pour qu’il le surveille et ne perde le contrôle de son épée maléfique. Cependant, Raven n’accepta que si la mission s’accordait suivant ses règles. Raven :'' Bien Yoshimitsu, je vais te montrer comment un vrai ninja prend les choses en main.'' Yoshimitsu : ''(Ah ! Absurde. J’aime ça.)'' center|200px Ending : Alors qu'ils sont parvenus à ouvrir la boite, Yoshimitsu et Raven se disputent. Ce dernier commence à partir ce qui énerve Yoshimitsu qui utilise la puissance de son épée pour projeter de l'énergie en direction de son rival. Raven s'échappe en devenant invisible et réapparait sur la boite. Il se rend compte très vite qu'elle est ouverte et tombe à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne se referme. Yoshimitsu repart donc avec la boite contenant Raven sur son dos, alors que ce dernier hurle pour pouvoir en sortir. À savoir : *Son partenaire officiel est Raven. *Son titre est "héritier de l'épée du démon". *Vega possède un costume qui reprend celui de Yoshimitsu. La description de cette tenue est : "Vega éprouve un grand intérêt pour le Japon, berceau des ninjas. C'est pourquoi il s'est créé un nouveau masque inspiré du clan Manji. Il a bien sûr travaillé sa tenue pour l'assortir au masque." *Ibuki possède un costume qui reprend celui de Yoshimitsu dans Tekken 5. Sa description est : "Pour sa dernière mission, Ibuki doit rejoindre le clan Manji. Elle a ajouté à sa tenue un accessoire qui lui rappelle Don-chan." *Tomokazu Seki, celui qui prête sa voix à Yoshimitsu depuis Tekken 4, est aussi celui qui prête sa voix au personnage de Bryan Fury pour les dialogues japonais du jeu. http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tomokazu-seki/ *Yoshimitsu peut porter la même tenue que M.Bison en guise de costume représentant l'univers de Street Fighter. Sa description est : "D'après la rumeur, après avoir vaincu Bison au combat, Yoshimitsu s'est approprié son Psycho Power." *Yoshimitsu et Kuma sont les seuls personnages à retrouver leur costume de Tekken 3. Les autres personnages de Tekken portent tous leur tenue de Tekken 6. ---- 'Tekken Card Tournament ' Yoshimitsu est un terrible adversaire, surtout dans les matchs qui voient deux joueurs d'affronter. Lui seul est capable de cacher ses cartes aux yeux de l'adversaire. Il maîtrise également bien d'autres effets étranges et déstabilisants. '' 'Films' 'Tekken The Motion Picture' '''Ce film est non-canonique.' Résumé : Yoshimitsu fait partie des personnages présents lors de l'annonce de l'ouverture du tournoi et la présentation des modalités par Lee Chaolan. Bien qu'on ne le voit pas combattre, on retrouve Yoshimitsu à la toute fin du film. Avec d'autres combattants, il rejoint le sous-marin. 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *Du premier Tekken à Tekken Tag Tournament, c'est Katsuhiro Harada, le directeur du jeu, qui interprétait la voix de Yoshimitsu. http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Katsuhiro-Harada/ *L'épée qu'utilise Yoshimitsu se nomme elle aussi Yoshimitsu. *Le nom "Yoshimitsu" est en réalité le nom qui est donné au chef du Clan Manji, ainsi, dans SoulCalibur V, le personnage de Yoshimitsu se présente comme étant "Yoshimitsu le second". *Yoshimitsu fait partie des personnages présents dans tous les jeux Tekken avec Heihachi Mishima, Nina Williams et Paul Phoenix. Seuls Tekken Revolution et Tekken Arena, qui ne sont pas des jeux canoniques, font office d'exception puisque Yoshimitsu n'y est pas jouable. *Yoshimitsu est le seul personnage qui change complètement d'apparence à chaque jeux. *Le visage de Yoshimitsu n'a jamais été révélé que ce soit dans les jeux Tekken ou SoulCalibur. *Avec Kunimitsu, Yoshimitsu est le seul personnage jouable du l'univers Tekken à utiliser une arme (on exclut les personnages imitateurs comme Combot, Mokujin et Unknown, ainsi que le personnage guest Noctis Lucis Caelum). *Dans Death by Degrees, Nina Williams peut obtenir l'épée de Yoshimitsu. Elle est appelée "Manji Clan Sword" et ressemble à un katana vert qui brille. *Yoshimitsu fait partie des trois personnages jouables, de l'univers Tekken, dans le jeu de tennis, Anna Kournikova's Smash Court Tennis sur PlayStation. Les deux autres sont Eddy Gordo et Heihachi Mishima. Son épée fait office de raquette de tennis secrète qui doit être débloquée, elle se nomme "Energy Sword" soit "L'épée de l'énergie". *Dans Tekken Card Challenge, Yoshimitsu est l'un des personnages à débloquer. Ses rivaux sont, dans l'ordre, Paul Phoenix, Dr.Bosconovitch et Heihachi Mishima. *Yoshimitsu possède plusieurs habilités, il est capable de cracher du gaz nocif, se téléporter, devenir invisible quelques instants ou encore voler grâce à son bras mécanique. Bien entendu, il utilise toutes ses capacités en combat. *Toutes les arènes de Yoshimitsu se situent dans une forêt. 'Citations ' Tekken 3 / Tekken Tag Tournament= |-| Tekken 4= |-| Tekken 5= |-| Tekken 6= |-| Tekken Tag Tournament 2= |-| Tekken 7= |-| Street Fighter X Tekken= 'Thèmes' Il est possible que certains thèmes ne fonctionnent pas sur des navigateurs comme Google Chrome. La méthode pour écouter est la suivante : cliquez sur la lecture, puis sur "Plus...", cliquez ensuite sur "À propos de ce fichier". Il faut alors cliquer sur le titre de la musique sous le lecteur, qui mènera vers une page noire avec la lecture au centre. Faites CTRL+Shift+R. L'écoute sera alors possible. 'Relations avec les personnages ' *A exclu Kunimitsu de son clan parce qu'elle volait pour son propre compte. Elle est maintenant sa rivale. *Ami du Dr.Bosconovitch. Bosconovitch a sauvé Yoshimitsu pendant une attaque contre la Mishima Zaibatsu qui a mal tourné. *A sauvé Ling Xiaoyu pendant le 4ème tournoi. *Connaissance de Ganryu comme mentionné dans le Scénario Campaign de Tekken 6. *Ennemi de Bryan Fury qui a tué ses amis du Clan Manji. *Cherche à obtenir le sang d'Ogre dans Tekken 3. *Participe au quatrième tournoi pour tuer Heihachi Mishima. *Fait équipe avec Raven dans Street Fighter X Tekken. (non-canonique) *Joue à pierre-papier-ciseaux avec Roger et Alex dans leur ending de Tekken Tag Tournament. (non-canonique) *Affronte Leo lors du King of Iron Fist Tournament 7. 'Références ' en:Yoshimitsues:Yoshimitsu 'Autres personnages ' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Ninja Catégorie:Tekken Catégorie:Tekken 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3 Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament Catégorie:Tekken 4 Catégorie:Tekken 5 Catégorie:Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:Street Fighter X Tekken Catégorie:Tekken The Motion Picture Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken Catégorie:Tekken Advance Catégorie:Tekken Card Challenge Catégorie:Tekken Resolute Catégorie:Tekken Card Tournament Catégorie:Non humain Catégorie:Anna Kournikova's Smash Court Tennis Catégorie:Yoshimitsu Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr Catégorie:Tekken 7 Catégorie:Japonais Catégorie:Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition Catégorie:Soulcalibur Catégorie:Soulcalibur II Catégorie:Soulcalibur III Catégorie:Soulcalibur IV Catégorie:Soulcalibur : Broken Destiny Catégorie:Soulcalibur : Soul Unbreakable Catégorie:Soulcalibur V Catégorie:Tekken Comic (2017) Catégorie:Combattant armé Catégorie:Soulcalibur VI